zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 134
Suggestions Megaton Hammer vs. Skull Hammer Well, this is my first fight in a while, and my fights were generally bad either way, so here goes nothing! Both are found after a fight with Phantom Ganon, the Megaton Hammer found in the Fire Temple, the dungeon after the Forest Temple where you fight Phantom Ganon. The Skull Hammer found in the Forsaken Fortress after fighting Phantom Ganon. Both are required to progress in the Dungeon you find them in, the Megaton Hammer to depress the rusted switches, and the Skull Hammer to smash the wooden peg looking things. Both are used to fight the dungeon boss in a similar manner. The Megaton Hammer is used to smash Volvagia's skull/mask thing. Skull Hammer to smash Helmaroc King's mask. And both have minimal usage outside of said dungeons (correct me if I'm wrong on that case, haven't played WW/OoT lately.) --'BassJapas' 14:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm honestly baffled that I never suggested it myself before.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Aside from both being hammers, this actually has decent connections. Plus item vs item fights are kinda cool -'Minish Link' 18:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Wow, I didn't think there were that many connections. Nice. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I personally like it (I like hammers), but it feels kind of weird having two items that we meant to be like the other's counterpart be against each other. The 22:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Per Yzma. --AuronKaizer ' 15:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : : Because ^that scene gets me every time. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't like this one. It feels like pitting the Hero's Bow against the Fairy Bow. The fact that you get it after fighting Phantom Ganon seems like stretching it to me (it wouldn't be bad if Phantom Ganon was the mini boss guarding it in both games but dungeons apart seems like stretching it to me). Oni Link 17:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : : It's not horrible, but, I got to say, I'm with TM on this one. It just seems like the items were meant to be the same or counterpart each other. - McGillivray227 21:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Bulblin vs. Warship These two are very similar so I decided I'd give it a go. When I say Bulblins here I mean their ''Spirit Tracks incarnation. Both of these enemies are found in the overworld of their respective games. Both are in some way using vehicles (whatever's piloting the Warship uses that, and Bulblins ride Bullbos). Both will fire bombs at Link's vehicle (either the Spirit Train or the King of Red Lions). Though this isn't important, both are found within the 'Wind Waker trilogy' of games and, similarly, both are cel-shaded. Finally, both must be defeated by firing Link's vehicle's cannon at them. It's not much but it's something so there. -'''Minish Link 19:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : It's not great. But you've definitely go the connections there. --'BassJapas' 19:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : They are basically the same enemy... and Warships also appear in ST. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Eh, it ain't a bad fight at all, but the unfortunately likely concept of people insisting on going "OMG TEH BLUBINS R EPIC BANDIT ARCHERS N LORD BULBO WUZ SOO CEWL WEN HE TOKKED" gets in the way of a support. But this is a high neutral.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:12, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm.. Sine wave thoughts going on here, but I like it enough for a support. The 22:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : "Bulbins" in my ToC? Never again, if I can help it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Works for me Oni Link 17:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : : I know you're referring to the Spirit Tracks incarnation here, but I don't think the votes all around care about that. They'll vote for Bulbins because they appeared in Twilight Princess making it somewhat of another battle where the opponent will just be destroyed, spat out, destroyed again and then blown up... (i.e. a typical Monday) - McGillivray227 21:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Archive